Kimza Weapon: Great Dragon Summoning
The Kimza Weapon: Great Dragon Summoning is one of the fifteen Kimza Weapons and is considered the most powerful of them all. This technique is considered an S-rank technique that only a kage-leveled shinobi should know. It is also known by the highest elder in the village council. It is called the "Dragon of Double Death" due to its effects. After molding enough hand signs, the user cuts their palms and draws an intricate design on their forearms, then the user uses the air above them to create a gigantic dragon-shaped chakra mass and condenses it until it is solid. Afterwards, the user is free to use the dragon as they will. It was usually used for executions, where the "dragon" would capture the target in its jaws, take them for one ride around the area and slam it into the ground, forming a large crater and destroying everything in the surrounding area. The "dragon" could also be used be used as an average jutsu, where it could slam into its target, tearing them to shreds, puncturing a giant hole in large objects, or even destroying them entirely in the explosion to follow. The downside to this jutsu is the enourmous amount of chakra needed to sustain the jutsu. Even after the summoning is complete, chakra is still needed to sustain the dragon's solidity and flight. If too much chakra is already lost or the user is exhausted, the summoning could fail. If they are pushed too far, the user can summon and use the dragon, but their lives are either drastically shortened or they die shortly afterwards, hence its nickname, "Dragon of Double Death". Due to this, this jutsu was mainly used for executions, where the executioner would keep their chakra at maximum before starting the jutsu. Ezemaru Kimza was able to use this jutsu and keep fighting due to Bukarok's influence. Due to the seriousness of this jutsu and the powerful effects it contains, it is usually forbidden for Kimza who are not either the kage or the of council to learn it. This Ketsu Weapon is not hardwired into the Senchūgan for active learning, and is usually used by a scroll passed on from kage to kage. Unlike most Kimza Weapons, this technique is already considered a Wind Release technique. Adding more wind chakra increases its cutting capability and increases its mass, density, and flight speed. Sanhiro Kimza is able to channel Fire Release into the jutsu and create a large flaming construct that can rapidly burn objects into ash due to the wind-enhanced fire. Miyagu can use Water Release to wash away armies of enemies and can create an ice dragon that instantly freeze anything in its path as well as have additional attacks due to its structure. Sanhiro eventually does not need to use this technique, as he creates a more powerful and larger version of it. This version is considered his most powerful ninjutsu technique. Trivia *Due to not being able to be activated by the Senchūgan, this Ketsu Weapon is considered a high-level ninjutsu instead of a Kekkei Genkai ability. That being said, this Ketsu Weapon is usually considered a seperate technique rather than a Ketsu Weapon. Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu